


Tell Me Nice Things

by Creazy



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drug Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, canon to a point, i'm sorry ahead of time, warning for vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8562871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creazy/pseuds/Creazy
Summary: What if Lukas hadn't spent the money on mints and instead he was given actual drugs, except that they aren't what he thinks they are.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't do drugs ever. Drugs are never the answer. That being said I started writing this at the crack of satan's ass (ie about 3 am) and am finishing it at midnight the next day so my apologies if it's shit or spelled wrong or whatever. Also disclaimer: my only knowledge of perscription drug reactions is limited to what I've experienced myself so just suspend your disbelief for a bit and pretend that I know my medical accuracies. Enjoy

Lukas knew that $100 was a lot but he was desperate. He needed something to dull the pain. He couldn't stop thinking about it when he was awake and he wasn't able to sleep because the nightmares were so bad. He was running out of ideas. He needed something and he needed it now. If $100 was what it took to make him forget all of this shit it was worth it.

He got home and went straight to his room closing his door. He didn’t need his dad finding out. After grabbing the glass of water from beside his bed he took two of the tablets and quickly downed them. He started to feel better instantaneously. It wasn’t that the meds were working, it was just that he knew that soon he would be free of all of the shit that continues to haunt him. He needed an escape. An escape from the cabin, an escape from Tommy and Tracy, an escape from Rose, and an escape from Philip. He just needed a way out.

It was only about 30 minutes later that he realized something didn’t feel right. He wasn’t feeling calm at all. In fact, he was feeling the opposite. He was starting to feel nauseous and the room was spinning. An intense fear slowly crept into his body. He couldn’t breathe. He didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t tell his dad. No way. He could never let his dad know he took drugs. So he did the only other thing he could think of and grabbed his phone.

“Lukas?” An inquisitive voice answered.

Lukas sat on the line for a second trying to gather his racing thoughts enough to speak. His breathing was heavy into the receiver and Philip knew something was wrong.

“Lukas? What’s going on?” He asked with worry very apparent in his voice. There wasn’t an answer though and Philip started to get very nervous. “Lukas talk to me.” He demanded.

Lukas drew a deep breath focusing on Philips words. “Please help…” His voice shook with every syllable. He might have been crying but he wasn’t sure. Everything felt so numb in that moment. “I’m sorry. I…” He trailed off momentarily losing his train of thought but Philip didn’t need to hear anymore. He was immediately grabbing his jacket and throwing on his boots. He wasn’t sure if he should tell Helen and Gabe where he was going, but in this moment he didn’t want to waste any time.

“Hey I’ll be right there, okay? Where are you?” Philip said between breaths as he ran out through the yard to get to his bike.

“My room.” Lukas answered. Philip breathed a small sigh of relief. At least he was safe in his house.

“Okay, I’m on my way over. Alright?” He grabbed his bike and got ready to go wasting no time. At this point he didn’t really care if Lukas told him to stay away. He wasn’t going to just let this go. Something was wrong.

The line was quiet for a moment before a small voice answered with a simple, “Okay”. That’s all Philip needed he hung up the phone to try and get there as quick as possible. It would have been faster to have Helen or Gabe drive, but there were so many secrets. All he could worry about right now was getting to Lukas.

Lukas was laying on his bed clutching his phone for dear life. He started a mantra of ‘Philip is coming’ to try and help him calm down but his thoughts were so distant and jumbled he couldn’t focus on anything. He tried to fight it but it quickly overwhelmed him. He zoned out for a bit before he heard someone open his door. His first instinct was to think it was his father and his panic shot through the roof. He couldn’t let his father see him like this. He tried his best to pull himself together but the room was spinning and he felt sick just sitting up.

“Hey what’s going on?” The voice said has he grabbed him. Philip was shocked at the state he found Lukas in. He grabbed him as he started to teeter toward falling off the bed. In the back of his mind Philip knew this all too well, but a big part of him refused to accept it. Lukas was dazed and shaking, he was clinging to Philip as if he was about to fall off the earth at any moment and he looked pale as ever and there was little doubt in his mind what was happening.

“Please tell me you didn’t.” Philip said quietly trying to assess the situation. It took a moment for Lukas to respond but when he did the words came out in more of a sob. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t…” he drew in a deep breath before another sob choked its way out, “I just wanted it to stop.”

Philip drew in a breath and started into a routine he knew all too well. “Show me what you took.” He said sternly.

Lukas slowly sat up from where he was on the bed and reached to grab the bottle but before he could get there he started heaving. Philip jumped up to grab the trashcan beside the bed table just in time. He shoved it toward Lukas with only a few seconds before he threw up.

Philip saw the bottle on the floor where Lukas had been reaching and diverted his attention to it while the other boy sat heaving in the background. He grabbed the bottle and read the label. It wasn't Clonezepam. He was stirred out of his thoughts by a panicky voice.

“He’s coming for me. I know it. He didn’t know that it was you, he just saw your jacket but what if he knows it’s me. What if he knows where I am? He’s going to kill me.” The panic was thick in his voice and Philip knew that he wasn’t thinking rationally at the moment.

“Lukas. Look at me.” He started with his voice loud enough to get his attention. “Look at me.” He said again trying to collect his focus. He carefully placed his hands on his arms trying not to push him past his comfort zone at the moment. Lukas flinched with the contact but Philip was able to direct his body to look at him.

“Lukas, you’re safe right now. I need you to listen to me though.” He turned toward the boy leaning against the headboard to make sure that he was the only thing Lukas was able to focus on in front of him. He could feel his body shaking and he was pissed.

He was pissed because he didn’t want to be doing this. He didn’t want to have to take care of anyone like this anymore. He spent so many years taking care of himself while his mom was high and helping her get through withdrawal and bad drugs and he was so tired of it. He didn’t realize how tired he was of it until he came to stay with Helen and Gabe. He loved his mom with everything he had, but he knew she wasn’t okay. She was an addict and the idea of someone else that he loves being swallowed by addiction made him furious. He knew he had to stay collected though. This was not the time to yell. Part of him wanted to leave him, but he knew he could never do that.

“I think you should go to the hospital.” He said trying to be the responsible one. His mother had always refused, but he would never stop trying to get her to go. Every time she would be on a bad trip he would be worried that that was it. He knew Lukas’ answer before he even responded.

“No!” A panicked voice croaked. “No. I can’t do that! I can’t! No!” Philip tried to bring him back down but it was no use at that point. “I can’t go. No. I can’t. What if this is what the killer wanted? What if he planned this? What if he is trying to kill me? I can’t go! What if he knows?” He was starting to hyperventilate. He couldn’t catch his breath. What if he was going to die like this? He didn’t want to die. He had thought about it, but in this moment he was terrified of dying. “Philip! The door is open! The door is open! What if he comes in? What if he kills us like Tommy and Tracy? Shut the door!” Philip tried to say something to calm him down but Lukas had no time for it. The killer could be right outside. “SHUT THE DOOR!” He yelled.

Philip quickly got up and shut the door to try and calm the boy down. He was thankful that Lukas’ father wasn’t home. He sat back on the bed just as Lukas grabbed the trashcan to wretch up whatever he had left in his stomach. The room smelled foul, but Philip wasn’t focused on that. He knew that if he was throwing up it meant that he was getting the drugs out of his system and it might be okay not to go to the hospital.

He glanced at the clock. It had been about an hour and a half since Lukas had called him. Most drugs take action is 15-30 minutes so he would say that he had another couple hours to ride out before the effects started to ware off.

He moved so that he was sitting beside him against the headboard. He wasn’t an expert at what to do in these situations. He wasn’t a doctor. All he knew is what he had learned growing up around addicts. He handed Lukas the water from the table and told him to take small sips so that he didn’t just throw it back up. He cooperated as his shaking hands took the water and took a few sips before setting it back down. He moved over to lean on Philip. He felt terrible and he was so scared, but at that moment he just needed someone there.

Philip threw his arm around him and pulled him closer. “Good news is that you probably only have a few more hours until this passes.” He started. “Bad news is that you have a few more hours until this passes.”

Lukas let out a sigh. “I’m sorry.” He said quietly. “I just wanted to stop thinking.”

Philip could feel his body tensing again. “Hey, we’re not going to talk about that right now.” He said trying to stop Lukas from going to that place again. “How are you feeling?”

Philip knew the answer but he was trying to change the subject anyway. “Like shit.” He grumbled.

He couldn’t help but let out a little laugh. Of course he felt like shit.

“Hey Philip…thanks.” Lukas still felt awful and he didn’t know when this would ever be over but he felt better knowing that he wasn’t alone.

Philip smiled a little bit. He was still angry at Lukas for taking the drugs, but he was also very relieved he was safe. “Please don’t ever do it again. Please.” He begged.

“Never again.” Lukas said with wide eyes. “Never.”

Philip hummed in approval. They sat for a moment in silence as Philip ran a hand through Lukas’s blond hair. “How about I tell you nice things?” He broke the silence.

“What?” Lukas asked.

“When my mom would have a bad day…I had to take care of her because we were all by ourselves, and we would sit on the couch together and she would ask me to tell her nice things. So I’d tell her stories and things about my day. Sometimes I don’t think she was even listening, but it always seemed to make her feel better. I mean I know it’s stupid, but…”

“No.” Lukas cut him off with a croaky voice. “It’s not stupid. Tell me nice things.” Lukas wanted to hear stories things and that made Philip happy. Even while he was feelings as if he was going to die he wanted to sit and listen to nice things with Philip.

Philip smiled a little bit. He pulled them closer together until they were in a comfortable position next to each other and he pulled the blanket up over Lukas. He ran his fingers through the blond hair one last time to get it off his face and decided to tell a story about when he was younger.

“Okay well this one time when I was in elementary school there was this teacher and she was a bitch.” He started.

“I thought you were supposed to tell me nice things.” Lukas let out a quiet breathy laugh.

“Shhh I’m getting there! Don’t interrupt!” Philip smirked and he saw Lukas smile a little too. They were going to be okay. After they make it through this they can tackle the next issue, but for right now they’re going to take it one step at a time.

“Right right, sorry. Continue. There once was a bitch...” He began for him. Lukas was still shaking and his head was still spinning but if he closed his eyes and just listened to Philip he could try and tune out all the rest. They were going to be okay.

Philip smiled. “Okay so we went out for recess and there was this super big slide on the playground where we used to all hang out. Now that I think about it, it probably wasn’t that big. I think we were all just very small…” He continued. “But anyway!”

Lukas sat back listening to Philip tell his story and he just thought to himself that he would be okay if he could just stay listening to nice things forever.


End file.
